Well, this is arkward
by The Potal
Summary: While fighting the Incursions, Rook somehow loses his memories. Now it is up to Grandpa Max and Ben to get his memory back and save captured Dukic and Bukic. What does the Incursions possibly want with them? This can't possibly go wrong. Soon though, some one else finds out that Rook has been weakened and wants him dead.
1. Who, What, When, Why? Rook forgets

I awoke to find myself in a space ship? An old man and a 16-year-old human boy looked over me. "Rook, are you okay?" the 16-year-old human boy asked. The old man leaned close to me to touch my head to check for a fever. "Ahh! Don't touch me!" I yelped as I slapped his hand away. The old man and the 16-year-old human boy looked at each other, afraid me now, like I had grown a new head. "What?!" "You don't remember us?" the human boy asked. "Um, should I?" "I'm Max, and this is my grandson, Ben. He's your partner."

The door slid open and two short, tiny, grey blob thingys walked in. "Is he any better?" the fatter of the two asked. Max stood. "No. By the looks of it, he doesn't even remember a thing." The taller of the two gasped. "Even that I owed him 60 cents?!" Max sighed and rested his head on his hand. Suddenly, something huge rocked the space ship. "What was that!?" "Incursions," Ben said, gritting his teeth. He slapped his bracelet thingy and turned into an Ampfibian! "That's just wrong on so many levels." "Okay, now he gets smart-alce-like?" Ben asked. "Ben! He can't remember a thing!" "Oh,right, sorry about that." "None taken."

To find out, the Incursions were frog like aliens. The princess of the group laughed when she saw us. "Is this really what I get? My dad, got all the good ones, I can tell you that."

Ben, sorry, Ampfibian leaped up and shot the frog alien princess with a bolt of lightning. Max turned to see me fighting some low-lifes. "Rook! Didn't I tell you to stay inside the room with Dukic and Bukic?!" "Let's just say they won't the best of protectors," I said, as I swung a thing I had on my back at an Incursion. "Retreat!" the alien princess suddenly yelled. "Yea! You better run!" Ben yelled, turning back into Ben, as the Incursions retreated. "Ben, I think they got what they wanted..."

* * *

I sighed. This had to be the five time I had to explain the whole Omervirse thing to Rook. We were in the van that Gwen, Grandpa, and I had ridden in that fateful summer. The Incursions had somehow got Bukic and Dukic.

"It lets me change into different aliens. Now do you get it?" Rook leaned back in his seat. Without remembering anything, he had a hard time knowing how to act. Finally, after a while, he started copying me. I never knew I was this annoying.


	2. Rook as Ben

**Well, here it is folks, chapter 2! I published this story last night, and got 3 fav. Thanks! Never had that happen before. And without farther ado, here is Chapter 2, Rook as Ben!**

** Rook as Ben**

"Have you seen these Galvens?" Grandpa Max asked. The young Plumber girl shook her head. "Here." Grandpa gave her his number. "Call us if you find any thing out." Grandpa started to walk away.

"Is that really the best you got Ben?" Rook asked. I merely gapped as Rook's Samaria practly destroyed my Samaria in less than five seconds. "How... how ddid you do that? You don't play vidio games!" Rook put down his video game controller and took a sip of a smoothie. "I don't?" "No. But you should! You're better than me! And that's hard to beat. For I finished this game 16 times without dieing." "Actually, it's not that hard. You put all you atition on unlocking things. Not the smartest thing." I groaned. Grandpa Max entered the van. "No luck boys." Rook turned to face him. "Thanks again for the smoothies, Grandpa Max," he said. "He's not your grandpa! His name is Max!" "Ben! He doesn't remember! He's just copying his partner!" Max turned to face Rook. "Call me Max please. I don't think Ben can take much more of this." Rook nodded before turning to face me.

"Here." He handed me a phone number. "What's this?" I asked. "I might be wrong, but weren't you what you call goo-goo eyeing her? I got her phone number." Grandpa, who was listening to our conversion, almost died laughing. I literally wanted to pull out my hair.

* * *

"Oh, Daddy, I got them!" the princess of the Incursions exclaimed. Emperor Milleous rolled his eyes. "For the last time Khyber you can stop acting now. You're save." "What!?" Bukic yelled. "That's just wrong on sooooooo many levels Khyber. You're that low now that you're wear a dress?" Dubic exclaimed. "It's a cloak," Khyber growled, changing back into his orignal form.

* * *

** Okay, okay, I know it's short. But I promise longer chapters coming soon!**


	3. Giant Green Blobs

With Rook asleep, I sat up and and crawled out of my sleeping bag. I thought back at how we got here.

* * *

We were in the the van still when it hit.

"You're kiding, right?" I asked Rook. "What? Is this what you're suppose to say when someone beats you horribley in chess?" "No." I turned to Grandpa Max. "Am I really this annoying?!" Through the glass mirror, I saw Grandpa Max hesitate. "Um, no." _I'm annoying?_ I thought.

I never meant to be annoying. Heros are not suppose to be annoying. They're suppose to be cool, rad, scary, able to confrent anyone anytime anywhere. I stood up. "Where are you going Ben?" Rook asked. "I'm going to the restroom." I walked in and closed the door. Suddenly...

The van started to shake. I quickly opened the restroom door to find a giant green blob draging a limp Grandpa Max out of the van. Rook was trying to fight with his Proto-tool, but it was clear that he didn't remember how. "Grandpa!" I yelled. The giant green blob looked up, with disgusting black beetle like eyes, and with a flash of light, he and Grandpa Max were gone.

* * *

"Hey Ben," Rook asked, awaking me from my thoughts. "What was that thing?" "I don't know Rook. All I know now is what Grandpa Max told you. Go into hiding, right?" "Something like that. My head's still all fuzzy."

We were now at Bellwood's High School, sleeping in sleeping bags on the basketball floor. Mrs. Pictect had been nice enough to let us stay the night.(I had of course saved the town like a thousand times.)


	4. The School Scene Part 1

**The Next Morning:**

It was early the next morning when Rook shook me awake. Sunlight streamed in through the open gym windows. _"Good thing it is summer,"_ I thought. _"Or we'd had to deal with students."_

"Ben," Rook said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to face him. I wanted to cry when I saw him. It seemed just so unfair to me, and him, that at this time of need, that Rook had to lose his memories.

"Yes?"

Without saying a word, Rook pointed to a corridor leading out of the gym and into a locker room. Three mumbled voices could be heard. One of them was Mrs. Picet.

"_You swear you got them?"_

_"Would I'd called if I didn't?"_

_ "Maybe."_

_ "Brother(_There was a slap noise heard) _shut up. She's telling the truth. For I can see them with my very eyes."_

I turned to face Rook. It was clear I needed to get him out of here. Rook couldn't fight. He couldn't use his Proto-tool more than I can, and I'd would never forgive myself if Rook got hurt. It was weird. The feeling of not going to be able to forgive myself if he gets hurt ,was stronger than just because the fact he was my partner. Lots stronger.

I nodded and Rook and I slowly rose to our sleep. I could now see the three owners of the mumbled voices. Two giant green blobs and Mrs. Picet stood in the doorway of the locker room.

While they won't looking Rook and I slowly escaped.


	5. The School Scene: The Most Dangous Game

**Inside the doorway of the boy's locker room**

I turned again to look again at the sleeping heroes. It was a shame that Mrs. Picet had betrayed them like that. Yes we wanted them, badly, but I was rather hoping for fun fast prey. This, this was too boring.

My eyes widened though in shock when I realized they were gone. I turned to face Mrs. Picet and my younger brother Twentgit. We were both servants looking for the ones called Ben and Rook for our master. "Twentgit, they're gone," I whispered.

Twentgit turned to see then turned back to slice Mrs. Picet's throat. I motioned towards the gym door. Twentgit nodded.

* * *

_Ben's POV:_

For the first time in my life I was glad I was in school. Rook and I had just barely manged to unlock a high school math teacher's door to her room and rushed in just as the two green blobs, one with blood on his blob-like hands, exited the gym. They started to look around the school. I locked the door and turned to face Rook.

"Well, it looks like we'll be here awhile, " I whispered. "Shhhhhushhh!"

My eyes widened. Rook was busily away reading a book. We were being hunted down by giant green blobs that had taken my Grandpa Max, and yet he was reading a fiction book?!

"Rook! Rook! Oh Damit Rook, if they don't find us, I'm gonna kill you!"

Rook rose a finger. "Shhhusshhhhhh!" I looked down at the story he was reading. The title read:

_The Most Dangerous Game._

"Rook!" Rook finally looked up. "What?"

"We're stuck in this bloodly room, being chased around by giant green blob thingys, Grandpa Max has been kidnapped, you've been hurt, and yet, oh and yet you find this the time to read?!"

Rook looked at me strangely. "Haven't you ever heard of this book? Says here it sold billions."

"So?!"

Rook smiled. "Don't you realize what the most dangerous game in this world is?"

"Um, humans?"

"Yes. This person was hunted in real life."

"So?!"

"He survived by trapping his hunters in these _very described traps_," Rook says slowly.

I grinned.


	6. HIM

It was cold inside the math teacher's room. I shivered as Rook and I finished up the trap plans and got ready to "sleep." We still couldn't go set out the traps, for the giant green blobs were right in front of our room! Okay, maybe not right in front, but so close we could see and hear their every word. It was near eight o'clock, and yet it was already getting dark. As I watched from the corner of the extremely small window, the oldest giant green blob spoke.

_"Come on brother, we have looked everywhere."_

_ "Not everywhere Lonki. We still haven't looked in all the classrooms. Damn this school's diverty. Also, you just want to have fun chasing our prey."_

_ "They will come Twentgit. In time."_

_ "We don't have time. Our master want** him** __now." _

Lonki nodded. _"I know. We will look in all of the classrooms tomorrow morning. Come on."_

Reluctantly, Twentgit followed.

"Hey Rook, they say they want him. I think they mean me. I am, after all, the welder of the Ometrix."

"Ben, I can't breathe."

I turned to see a on the floor gasping Rook. I rushed over to him. "Rook, what's going on?" I asked. "I-I don't knowwwwwwwww..." Rook tried to say more, but it was clear he really couldn't breathe. I was panicking. Not knowing what to do, I slapped him on the back, like you would do a choking person. Suddenly Rook started breathing normally again. I grinned.

"Cool!"


	7. The School Scene Part 2: Captured

Rook looked up at me and cocked his left eyebrow.

"What? I always wanted to do that. All the time, when I was little, I would dream to save someone like that. That was the only way how. It was on all the TV shows..."

Rook stood up. "No, I don't think that's it. I only had it while they were there. You slapped me just as it was going away. Ben, I think they want me."

We both stayed quiet for awhile, letting this sink in. "_Why in the world would they want him?"_ I thought.

"Ben, is there something about my past you're not telling me?" I shook my head.

"Not that I know of. Look, we need to save Dukic, Bukic, and Grandpa Max. Maybe afterwards we can discover why they want you." Rook nodded.

He looked completely exhausted. "Here, I'll take the first watch."

* * *

** The next morning:**

Rook grinned as we finished up the first trap. It was around eight o'clock again, though this time in the morning, and the sun was just rising up.

Just like _The Most Dangerous Game _had described, we made a fake trail, leading all the way from the cafeteria to the lockers. The only trick this time around was that, tied up, ready to go, was a knife in a striking position, ready to kill just as soon as someone moves the trip wire. " Oh, I hope this works," Rook said. I nodded.

Suddenly we heard someone coming. We quickly ran off and hid where we could watch. I turned to face Rook. "You go get the rest of the traps ready, okay?" Rook nodded and left.

_"Here they come,"_ I thought as the two giant green blobs slid their way towards the trip line. Just like the General in _The Most Dangerous Game _though, Lonki did not miss a single brushed slade of grass. He stopped his brother right before he tripped over the trip wire. "_Stop brother."_ He looked around his eyes landing on where the knife was waiting. "_Not bad, not bad. I would've done better though, but I do enjoy smart prey."_

I turned on my Omitirx. "How's this for smart prey?" I whispered as I turned into SpiderMonkey. I raced forward and attacked. Twengit turned and grabbed me by the neck.

"Let ,urgggg, me, urggg, gooooo!" I said in my monkey voice. Twengit laughed, lifted me off the ground, and squeezed harder. "Well, well, well. Isn't the all famous Ben Tennyson? How ever glad am I to see you."

"Who are you working for?" I grunted, trying desperately to exsape.

"We're working for two parties. We're gonna give your little friend there to the highest bidder. Here, let me tell you one." Twentgit placed my squirming self on the ground. "The Forever King."

"Who, ugrrgs, is the other?" I said, loosing my ability to breathe.

"Oh, just the McQuilll."

I coked an eyebrow.

"Don't move,"Lonki said suddenly. I turned my head a little to see Rook with his gun raised. I cursed under my gagged breathe. This was why I told him to set up the rest of the traps!

"Or he gets it." Rook stood still.

"Put down your weapon." Rook did what he was told.

"Now put your hands up." Rook did. Lonki grinned. Without turning to face his little brother he said, "Twentgit, call McQuill. We've got them."

* * *

**In another dimsion:**

Kypher thrust Dupic and Bucki into a cage. "Now shut up."

Dupic turned to face Bucki just as Kypher was turning to leave. "Ugly said what?" "What?!" Dupic and Bucki laughed.

Kypher quickly grabbed them up and squeezed their necks. "Now you listen here. You are gonna make me and Emperor M here a Nova."


	8. Sixsix and the leader of the BenzoateOBs

"Argggg!" I yelled as Lonki threw me into the cell along with Rook. I turned to face our captures just as they closed the cell. They both looked at us with big huge greedy green buck tooth grins. "You said you were gonna sale us to the highest bider of two biders!" I said. "Well, first of all, we lied about there only two parties involved. Face it kid, your friend here is a wanted Revonnahgander. I l turned away growling underneath my breathe as they laughed and walked away.

I so badly wanted to turn alien and beat those guys up, but I couldn't risk it. First of all, Rook was weakened(they could easily kill him) and they had Grandpa Max. Maybe they're take us to him.

Rook had looked half-way dead though out the whole experience. As soon as he had raised his hands in surrender, he had just, well, collapsed. He was now laying on the top bunk of the two decker bed in our small cell. As soon as Twentgit and Lonki were gone though, he rosed up like nothing had just happened. "Rook, what's wrong with you?"

"I-I don't know. But Ben, why am I wanted? And what's a Revonnahgander again?" I sighed._ "Good thing we were on a ship on the Alintic Ocean,"_ I thought, _"Cause this is gonna take a longgggggg time..."_

* * *

__**In another different dimsion.  
**

** A young man-had to be around his early twenties- bowed at his master, the McQuill. "My Lord, they're here." The door to the McQuill's quarters opened and two different giant green blobs carried in a handcuff Grandpa Max. McQuill rolled his eyes. "This was not what I meant."**

** Grandpa Max narrowed his eyes at the creature. It had a head like a messed up male lion and had a body of some kind of wild cat-without the first layer of skin of course. "What do you want?" **

** The creature coked an eyebrow. "You seriously don't know?" **

**"Very well. I want his head."**

** Grandpa Max gasped. "You are not getting Ben's head!" **

** McQuill now coked his whole head. "Ben?"**

** "Y-y-you me-mean Rook?" The McQuill nodded evilly. He smiled. "Yes. I would just love to have his head along with the others." **

** "Others?"**

** The McQuill turned his head, motioning to a nearby wall with heads of prey everywhere on it. "I do think it'll do quite nicely, don't you?"**

**Grandpa Max turned to face the McQuill. "You're mad! And besides, you won't get him, he and Ben have heed my warning and hiden."**

** Suddenly another human male rushed in. After quickly bowing, he said," My Lord!" **

** "Yes? I do need to get a guard. I'm tired of getting newshumans..."**

** "Lonki and Twentgit- the two **Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonates that betrayed you, my Lord have got the Revonnahgander!"****

**** The creature snarled. "Great. Now they have the upper claw."****

**** "No, my Lord. They're willing to sale him to..." ****

**** "To who?"****

**** "To the highest bider," the human servant said quietly. ****

**** "Who?"****

**** "To the highest bider."****

**** "WHO?!"****

**** "To the highest bider, my Lord," the human servant said loud and clear. The McQuill snarled yet again and picked up the human servant and killed him. Dropping him and whipping off the blood like it was nothing he said," **Sixsix**, get the gold. We're going to go shop at the black market."****

**** Secretly, as they pulled him away, Grandpa Max prayed that Rook and Ben would be okay.****


End file.
